This disclosure relates to a vehicle headrest thermal conditioner. The thermal conditioner both heats and cools a supply air to provide conditioned air to a neck area of an occupant.
Vehicle manufacturers have increasingly included features to improve comfort of the vehicle occupant. One such feature has provided heated air to a neck area of the occupant through a headrest of the vehicle seat. In one arrangement, a backside of the headrest includes a large opening through an aesthetic cover. Supply air is pulled through the large opening to be heated by a PTC heating element. Heated air is delivered through a vent in a forward facing surface of the headrest.